Xe'Pherion City
Overview Xe'Pherion City is a Creature City, founded and run by a family of 'Cubi, the TiPaollo Clan. The ruler is Illura Ariellana TiPaollo, TiPaollo Clan Matron and a reputed Tri-winged succubus. Her status as a Tri-wing is not fully known as she is rarely seen outside of the city and normally appears as an atypical succubus displaying only up to headwings. Her official title is that of Queen-Governor. The city contains a mixed population of Beings and Creatures, one of the relatively few places where they mix openly and peacefully. Despite this co-existence, the highest leadership within the town is that of 'Cubi. The city itself floats, and can be moved around. Hence they employ rangers to scout the land where the city is due to travel. Typically the city drifts among the highland valleys in a currently unnamed mountain chain. It is protected by a regular army consisting mainly of Beings, and an inner guard, the Royal Commandos, who are entirely 'Cubi and are also responsible for the Queen's safety. Their captain is Paladin Sheppard. The city is fairly modern, mixing modern skyscrapers with Gothic structures. A basic description is first mentioned in the SAIA RP: At the top of the stairs, Kiet turned and looked out over the skyline of the city. Much had changed there, as the skyline had become more modern, jets and dragons mixed in the skies, automobiles and beast drawn carriages moved about on the streets. The most remarkable thing about the city was that it sat upon a flying island, a land mass in the sky. The royal place is carved from some type of gray stone and possesses many spiraling towers from a large castle-like structure. The gates are of a fiery bronze, emblazoned upon which is the old clan symbol of Clan Paollo (blazing red stylized and gothic 's' like shape crossed by 'u' like symbol reminiscent of the crossguard on a sword, instead of cobalt blue) History Without turning to look at him, Kiet spoke to Michael, "Your clan is relatively small isn't it. A fairly new clan... tread carefully when we are at Xe'Pherion City, my clan has held it under their control for 8,000 years and it has lots of old history." ~Kiet'Jaer TiPaollo from the SAIA RP(aka: jumpin' onto the Cubi bandwagon..) Xe'Pherion City is an ancient settlement started by 'Cubi of many different clans. The name means City of Friendship in an ancient and lost language. It was meant as a place where the 'Cubi could meet in peace and it would be ruled by a council of representatives from all the 'Cubi Clans. This ambitious project met with initial success and for a time it served as a neutral territory where all came and interacted. The great wars would tear this neutrality apart with the treachery of a trusted Clan. This would lead to a conflict that would see the slaughter of countless 'Cubi and the loss of many clans. It was during this chaos that Clan Paollo came to rule the city. During the many wars that would plague the millenia following the loss of the cooperation of the clans, the city came under seige by a combined army of Beings and some Creatures. The treachery that tore apart the council of clans also revealed the vulnerabilities in the defenses and the city nearly fell. Paollo, the tri-winged founder of the Paollo clan, used his power to pull the city and much of its underlying rock into the air. He attempted to bind his power to the city in order to sustain it, but the magic used was poorly understood at the time and a miscalculation destroyed his body. His daughter Illura took in much of the power of Paollo, and the remainder passed to her recently deceased son, Kiet'Jaer, reviving him. Illura would become linked forever with the city, keeping it afloat and providing it with life. From this point, the Clan ceased being Paollo and became TiPaollo, for "the house of Paollo" reflecting the fact that the founder had passed on. TiPaollo also did what very few of the other clans had ever done, they absorbed many of the shattered clans into their own, establishing lines of peerage and fealty among those who lacked a founder but remained fairly strong onto their own. This action by TiPaollo, coupled with increasing strife among the clans, would trigger the last and most brutal of the 'Cubi wars. This war, some say carefully maneuvered politically by TiPaollo, would see the decline and very near destruction of the mighty Clan Ka'rith and the ascension of TiPaollo to prominence. Clan TiPaollo eventually opened the city to immigration by all species, Being and Creature, allowing modernization to take place. Much of the civilian administration is handled by a city council which are both elected and number any race found on Furrae. The council still submits to the rulership of the Queen- Governor. Appears in Xe'Pherion City was created by Azlan during the SAIA RP(aka: jumpin' onto the Cubi bandwagon..). It is mentioned in the stories of Paladin Sheppard and the Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn series. Category:Fan Locations